Numerous weighted fluid containing exerciser devices containing fluid for weighting have been known such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,019,584, Re 23,612, 3,334,899, 4,079,932, and Des. 276,890. However none of these embody my claimed configuation nor do they suggest that the weighting fluid be a nutritional potable fluid to be consumed by the exerciser during the exercise. These patents are the most relevant art known to me at the time of filing this application.